Conventionally, the backbone storage system which deals with large-capacity data manages data by using a storage apparatus configured separately from a host terminal. With the storage apparatus, for example, many storage devices (drives) such as hard disk drives (HDD) are arranged in arrays. With the disk unit, a plurality of drives constitute one virtual drive and one or more virtual drives constitute a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) group.
Generally, a drive is equipped with necessary firmware to control hardware in the drive. Then, if a new drive is loaded into the storage apparatus, there is a suggested technique to update firmware operating in the storage apparatus to firmware stored in the new drive.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a storage control system for reading new-version firmware from a newly mounted drive into a cache area of a cache memory and updating old-version firmware of one or more drives selected from a plurality of drives, which were mounted before the new drive and are in operation, to the new-version firmware which has been read.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a storage system for adjusting signal quality of an HDD transmitter-receiver according to a device type of a loaded drive and a loaded position of the drive based on information, which is written to the drive in advance, to obtain optimum quality.